


Savior and The Queen

by AmazonWarrior



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonWarrior/pseuds/AmazonWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i suck at summary parts and i am sorry for the typos and formatting i don't have a beta reader yet. but do enjoy and i enjoy postive feed back</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is a place that used to be the enchanted forest but now is called StoryBrooke , Maine. all well mostly all the fairy tale creatures have been brought into this world by a cures placed upon by the evil queen well here she is the mayor. Her name is Regina Mills and she is the queen. Snow White had given her the name of 'evil' because she was trying to harm Snow. See long ago when snow was just a child Regina had told her bout daniel. he was Regina true love and they planned on running away together. Regina made the mistake of telling Snow and snow told regina mother Cora who was a cold woman. Cora had rip Daniel heart out and kill him, this left Regina heartbroken and hurt, she was mad at snow for telling her mother but snow thought she was helping Regina but she just betrayeld her instead. ever since then regina has wanted revenge well snow dead cause of it. regina had made snow sleeping by posin apple that she gave her to eat. well you know what they say true love will always find one and another an that is exactly what happen. Prince Charming had found Snow white again, well when the curesd took hold charming was the one who was hurt. regina couldn't help her self she had to introduce snow and charming again. but charmingf name had be changed to david. david was in a coma which regina brought Snow to him. another time regina had took belle which is rumple true love away to live in a tower but once the cures took she was in a mental hospital. see regina has lots of secerts and bad things she has down, she has rip out countless hearts and kepts them in her heart valut just like her mother did, they werent born with magic it came to them through a crocodile name rumple. he wasn't really a croc his skin was the same color as it thought. he became the dark one and his dagger alone gives people the power to control him if they take it and stab him. see regina found her mother spell book and called out his name. he appeart and since then she has had magic. she pushed her own mother into a looking glass to wonderland where she became the queen of hearts. well once in storybrooke regina felt like something was missing. she had wanted children but that couldn't happen herself so she adopted a little boy she name after her father henry. for ten years she had cared for him and riasies him, till one day he goes missing and comes back into to town with his birth mom emma swan. this made regina made but she was happy that he was unharmed. there was something bout this emma that she had like but she cant figure out what, the curse that had once had hold on storybrooke was broken and the towns people were not too happy. they had came after regina but emma and her parents who were prince and snow, had stop them. and magic works differently in this world as she found out. well here is the story enjoy.

' Miss Swan why are you here again?" regina had asked as she found the blonde in front of her.  
" Regina you called me over asking if i wanted to drink" emma said

regina had sigh and remember that.

" oh yes that is right please come in i want to talk to bout henry" regina said opening the door for her to enter

emma enters the mayor house. the inside was so clean it didn't look like there was a child here. regina had the fireplace going and there were two glass on the table. regina shut the door.

" this way Miss Swan" she said as she walks into the room with the fireplace  
" would it kill you to call me Emma?' Emma said scarastily.

regina had smirk at the comment and poured some of her famous apple cider with alcohol into the glasses

" well Emma hope you like mixed apple cider " regina smirk

emma frown slightly but she knew regina was only doing what she was asked to

" sure " she said smiling.

the truth be told emma wanted regina and regina wanted emma. both were afarid to make the first move but they were here to talk about henry for now.

" what do we need to discuss about henry?' emma asked wondering " is he sick?"  
" no henry is indeed healthy as an ox" regina chuckled " you would like to see him more yes? and i know he wants to see you more as well. "

emma looked puzzled. she come to wonder what is she up to.

" of course i would love to see him more" she said with a huge grin

regina handed emma her glass of cider and drank out of her own

" good cause i been thinking that you coud possible live here if you want to " regina said " it better than sharing an apartment and you could keep and close eye on me. don't worry i have the room so you would have your own room as well."

emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. regina wanted her to move in with her, emma took a big drink and thought about it for a while. it was an awkard silience while she was thinking bout it.

" regina i would love to move into your house for henry of course. " she said wiht a huge smile she took another drink

regina smiled at those words. Regina had said this not for henry but so that they could be closer maybe even date if Emma is into her like that.

" great to hear Emma" Regina said " i don' know what all you have at sn- Mary margert house but you can move in when ever you like. your room is the one next to Henry. but also another thing Henry school work as been slipping and i think it cause he spends so much time looking after the town. is there any way you could talk to him about it? if i did he would blow me off as being the evil queen when i am trying to be his mother"

Emma took a moment or two to take all that in. she hadnt thought of henry school work while they been looking into the book and the people. she tok another drink of her cidar and smiles.

"of course i can. i didnt think that his school work would suffer " she said " i thought he was out of school to be complely honest"

emma scot closer to regina and regina just smiled.

" of course you did dear " regina siad with content

regina wanted emma to come closer like to be on her lap and they be kissing. regina was resisting but she dont know how much longer she could control her slef from attacking miss swan right now. it was taking great will power to control herself. she wonder if emma was having the same diffcultly in control herself.

" care for something more stronger?' regina asked emma

Emma nodded with a yes.  
regina went to her cabinet and pick out some scotch and pour emma an glass. she walk back with bottke and glass in hand. she gave emma her glass and sat back down as she poured herself a glass as well. they both took a drink at the same was having a hard time controling herself infact she was the one who had scooted closer to regina. she was trying the best she could but she knew she was soon going to lose it.

"regina are you getting to close?" emma said smirking  
" what the matter dear? dont like it" regina said in a seductive tone

out of no where henry comes running in and they sepperate quickly/

" henry why are you here? i thought you were with your grandparents?" emma said  
" i wanted to come home i miss mom " he said looking at regina  
" well my dear son i have some great news" regina said " emma decide to come live with us so she will be here now"

henry eyes lite up and he smiled

" really? you mean that" he said  
" yup im moving in kiddo" emma said smiling/  
" that is awesome" he said  
" dont you think snow and charming are going to get worried?" regina said  
" who do you think brought me?" he said pointing to the door.

they were standing there listening to every word.

" you two can come in you know" regina said polietly

snow and charming come in and stand awkardly at the wall.

" henry it is pass your bed time go to bed" regina said

henry kissed both moms and walk up to his room.

" would you like to have a drink?' regina asked  
' this is a bit strange for me " snow said " emma are you really going to move in with regina?"  
" yes mother i am " emma said firmly " and no i am not going to change my mind. i get to spend more time with my son. and like what regina said i can keep an eye on her also"

they werent to happy with their daughter moving with the queen but she was right she could keep an eye on regina while she is there. and added bonus she got to spend more time with her son.

" im not okay with this but okay if it what you want and your okay with it then yes" snow said " and yes regina i think i like a drink"

regina got two more glasses and poured them a glass. she handed them their drinks.

" dont worry it not poison this type snow" regina said smirking  
" you know mother your also henry sister in a way" emma said " well regina adopted him and your her step daughter."

when she said that regina just about spit her drink all over the place

" miss swan i never thought about it like that but she is his grandmother also" regina said " we have a messed up family line dont you think?"

they nodded as emma made a little bit of sense, she had a point snow was regina step daughter. now that emma is here she is also his grandmother

" you know what the wired part is ?" regina said " that rumple is his grandfather"

they all had a laugh at that. no one could picture rumple being a grandfathe but here he is henry grandfather.

" so does that mean that henry is a prince then?" emma wonder  
" yes emma henry is a prince since well i am the queen" regina said  
" i think it time we leave" charming said as he whispered something into snow ear and she smiled.  
" drive carefully dont want to pull you over " emma said laughing.

charming looked at his daughter and laughed

" you had way more than me might have to arrest yourself" charming said as he and snow left.  
" well shall we pick up where we left off or shall we jsut go to our rooms?" regina said  
" lets go to our rooms for the night " emma said as she got up and stood for a moment.  
" your right we should go to our rooms " regina said as she help emma up to her new room.

she places emma on her bed and removes her shoes before tucking her into bed. she place the blankets over her and leaves the room. she returns to her room thinking bout tonight had made a move on emma but before they could do anything henry came home. the one time she wants him to stay out he returns. she slips into her bed and turns her light. the was a knock on her door.

" regina may i come in" emma had ask

regina turn her light on and told her to come in. emma came in wearing a shirt and underwear. regina couldnt help but smile at the sight.

" emma what if henry would of saw you like that... he would be scarred for life" regina said as she chuckle

emma slowly walk to regina.

" oh no he is used to it" she said " may i join you in bed?"

regina wanted to say yes but emma was pretty drunk and didnt want emma to regert anything.

" emma your pretty wasted are you sure you want to be in my room now" she said raising her eye brow.  
" regina i have always want to be in your bed sober or drunk" emma said

regina patted the spot next to her. emma climb in and snuggle up to regina

" even if all we do is snuggle i am prefectly happy " emma said smiling.

regina didnt want to snuggle she wanted more but for right now since they are both kind of drunk it will work. both cuddle close and fell asleep. when they awoke henry was looking at them with his eyes wide and a smile on his face.

" moms? " he said " why are you both in the same bed" he smirked

they both sat up quickly

" see henry i had a nightmare and regina said i could stay in here to help me sleep" emma said  
" yes that is what happen,,, why dont you go get some breakfest" regina said

he smile and closed the door.

" did we have sex?" emma asked  
" no cause if we did you would remember it " regina said " you were drunk and wanted to cuddle"

regina smile.

"but i do like this arrangement i mean you sleeping in my bed" regina said smiling  
" really? what about henry do you think he thought we you know?" emma asked  
" henry is a smart boy but i dont think he thought that we did that" regina said " it funny we have a son together and we arent even married "

emma laugh as she stretched

" yes it is" she said laughing " i guess i should go get my pants on "

before emma left regina bed regina placed a kiss on her lips

" been wanting to do that for a ruybr v /kmkvvmptp;rp;pgwhile" regina said as emma just looke at her before smiling  
" wow regina" emma said " i like that alot "

emma gets up and goes to her room and puts her pants on before joining henry.

" hey kiddo" emma said " you know waht you saw wasnt what you think"  
" i walk in and you two were laying together" he said " that a good thing right?"  
" uh i yes it is" emma said " but dont go telling anyone okay?"

he nodds and eats his breakfest. regina final comes down wearing a purple top with a blue jacket.

" morning emma did you talk to henry" regina asked  
" yes mom she did adn i wont tell" he said

regina and emma both smiled

" hurry up and eat casue time for school" regina said " emma do you work today?  
" regina i only work when you need me to" emma said  
" oh that right so you want the day off " regina said smirking

emma looked at regina and smiled.

" that would be lovely" emma said  
" good cause i was thinking that we could finish last night" regina said biting her lip  
" i was thinking we could finsh this morning" emma said

Regina smirk at that idea. she had like that one more than her owns. thankfully she was the mayor and didnt have to come in at a specific time. she creats her own time card.

" come here baby " regina said seductilvey

emma smiled and did what she was told to do. when she came with in arms length regina had pulled her to her and kissed her passionaitly. she couldnt contain her self any longer. she pull open emma shirt and threw it off

" baby should we do this in the bedroom what if someone see?" emma said  
" who would come to the evil queens house?' regina said kissing emma neck

emma couldnt help but let out a moan.

" i suppose your right" emma said as she was removing regina shirt and tosses it aside

regina picked emma up and places her on the counter. she removed her bra and tossed it over her shouder. she then took her pants off and th underwear. emma was now completely naked on teh counter top.

" damn you look beautiful " regina said as she kiss her lover hard on the lips.

before Emma could respond to that she felt Regina lips on hers. moans escapes her lips and she pulled Regina closer. Emma felt Regina hands on her inner thigh. she love that Regina was touch her. that made her moan out louder. Regina was working her way up to Emma's hot kissed down Emma body to her waiting center. she took a moment to breathe in her essence and boy was it smelling good. once regain was between Emma legs she duck her head down and began to eat her beautiful lover out.

"fuck Regina " Emma moan as Regina began to eat her out

Regina tongue darted in and out of Emma's center. Regina was loving how Emma tasted. Emma was like a drug to Regina. Now she was hooked on Emma but truth be told she doesn't mind. Regina added a two fingers into the core of Emma. that cause Emma to let out this loud went back up to kiss Emma lips. Emma hips buck on their own as she pumped her fingers into Emma core. soon Emma reach her climax and her body shook in pleasure.

" Oh gods Regina " Emma panted as she came down from her high.

Regina looked at her and smiled.

" good huh?" Regina smirked.

" Yes baby good " Emma said as she quickly switch with Regina.

Knock Knock

" shit " Regina said as she used her magic to place both clothes on them.

She went to the door and answer it.

" yes? may i help you?" Regina said as she look up and saw Snow.  
" Snow why are you here?" Emma said she wasn't up to call her mum yet.  
" It Henry he is gone" Snow said.

Emma and Regina eyes got wide.

"What do you mean he is gone?' Emma said "Regina our son is missing"  
" Well he hasn't came to school i figure he had stay home with you two but i that he hasn't" Snow said.  
" uh well we uh" Emma said  
" Where could he go?" Regina jump in.  
" You don't think he would leave Storybrooke do you?" Emma said.  
" He has done it before why not again? " Regina said.

Snow look between Emma and Regina , she was wondering why they weren't fighting like always. Then she seen Emma neck and the love marks.  
Her eyes went wide.

" what is on your neck? did i just interrupt you two" Snow said

They both blushed as she asked.

" Oh my gods you two were having sex weren't you?" Snow said.  
" Well...Yes we were. and your point is?" Regina said point blank.

Snow just look at her like she was so confused.

" So you just had sex with my daughter" Snow said.  
" i love her Snow" Regina said.

Emma eyes get wide. she didn't know that Regina had love her.

" You Love me ? " Emma said " Oh Regina i love you too"

Snow couldn't believe what she was hearing. her daughter was in love with the evil queen.

" how you love the evil queen?" Snow said.  
" She was always the queen , you added the evil part mother" Emma said smirking

Snow again was speechless.

" Emma your coming home so we can talk about this" snow said.  
" we have other issues such as Henry missing" Regina reminded her.  
"Yes he is " Emma said " alright Mother you and Father go look around town. Me and Regina will take the woods."

Snow nodded and left to get Charming.

" you think he is in the woods darling?" Regina said.  
" Yes he seems to like it there but we should check his castle first" Emma said worried.  
" relax we will find our son okay?" Regina said hugging Emma.

Emma couldn't relax as she was too worried about her son well their son. they left the house and went to the castle to look for their son.  
They went to the castle and look for him but he wasn't there so they walked into the woods.

"HENRY!" Regina yelled.

 


	2. Chapter two

She was desperately looking for her son.

"HENRY " Emma called out for him as well.

Henry was no where to be found it was like he had vanished into nothing. they looked through out the woods. they both hope Snow had found him.  
They checked their phones but no text or call from Snow. They didn't know where else to look for him at. They had look through the whole town of  
storybrooke. they meet up with Snow.

" any luck?' Snow asked.  
" if we had luck you think we would have him with us" Regina said getting snappy.  
" no luck we don't know where he is " Emma said " he had vanish"

And Emma was right Henry had vanish to neverland. they did not know that but two people had kidnap their son and take him away.

" Emma what do we do?" Regina said frantic " our son is gone but i think i know where and that worries me. if he is where i think he is we have to use beans to get to him.'

"Regina where is my grandson?" Snow said

" Neverland" Regina said looking at Emma with a blank stare.  
" how do we get him back?" Emma said.  
" Like i said we need the beans to get him" Regina said.

Regina walk a way for bit before screaming at the top of her lungs. Emma went behind her and wrap her arms around her.

"Baby we will get our son back " Emma said trying to calm her girlfriend.  
" yes don't freight we will get him back" Snow said

snow couldn;t believe she was comforting Regina.

" Regina do you have any beans ?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head no.

"So Henry is in neverland and we have no way of getting him back?" Snow said.  
" I didn't say that did i no" Regina said " i have to find Hook. He may be able to help us"  
" Snow i mean mom can we wait till tomorrow as much as i want to say my son, we need to rest so we have do this right" Emma said

Snow nodded. Regina and Emma went back to thier house. once in the doors of their home they hugged each other knowing that they were both feeling the same thing for Henry.

" Don't worry love we will find our son okay?" Emma had said to calm Regina.

Regina nuzzled her neck. words not need to be spoken in this moment. Emma rub her hands on Regina back to comfort her. She now has the woman of her dreams now she just need to get thier son back so they can be a family. Well almost a family there was a small detail of asking Regina to marry her. She don't think she can ask Regina that just yet. Regina pulled away from Emma.

" come lets go get our son " she turn to Snow " go get Charming and gather your things. we are going to Neverland"

Snow nodded and quickly hurried to Charming. She wassn't about to argue with Regina not on this. She wanted to but she didn't. Once Snow was out of their sight she gave her girlfriend a kiss. Regina welcome the wanted kiss. She needed it cause they are about to go to get Henry.She was suppose to be the evil queen and look at her. she is nothing more that a queen that had be called evil by her step daughter. she had always hated the fact that she was called the evil queen. she in the arms of another woman who she calls her girlfriend. They were kissing for a while when they heard someone clear their throat. They had pulled away to see Charming and Snow standing there. Charming looked suprised at his daughter kissing the Queen. He didn't know what to say. He just look to Snow and she was shaking her head as if to say don't ask. Emma and Regina seperated and looked at them.

" Mom and Dad " Emma said " Are you ready to save your grandson?"

They Nodded.

" so lets go get him " Regina said as she pulled beans from her pocket. She tossed them to the ground and a portal open up.  
" okay jump in an think Neverland" Regina told them.  
"  our daughter is  dating Regina?" Charming asked his wife.

She nodded.

" are you sure we will all land in the same spot?" Emma shouted.  
" hold hands then" Regina yelled over the portal.

So Emma took Regina hand, Snow took Emma and Charming's hand and they all jumped into the magical portal. The Portal opened up to Neverland and they all landed on the shoreline. They all landed on their stomachs. Emma went to Regina to see if she was alright before she helped her parents up.

" Are we in " Snow began to say.  
" Neverland?" Regina finished her sentence " yes we are is everyone okay?"

Regina was dusting the sand off her clothes. She look to Emma who was doing the same thing. She turn her heard towards the forest.

" That is Pan's forest. Who knows what he has in store for us. We should all stay together." Regina said.

Emma and the others walk towards Regina. They all stared at the dark forest for a while before anyone moved. Regina took a deep breathe and started to head into the darken woods. The others followed shortly after. Emma was behind Regina and Snow was by Charming.

" Charming we need your sword up here " Regina said looking at the torn bushes.  
" Wait " Snow said " that bush is poison. We will go around"  
" How do you know that Mom?" Emma said  
" I have come across a bush like that and it was poison too " Snow said to her daughter.

They found a way around the Bush and we are careful not to get scrape by one.

" So what does it do ?" Emma asked.  
" well it makes you die a slow painful death. " Snow says " there is a cure but not found on this island though unless you can get pixie dust "  
" Pixie dust?" Emma said " like as in Tinkerbell?"  
" Yes " Snow said,  
" Well lets hope we don't need it cause me and Tinkerbell aren't on good terms" Regina said as she stop and look off the cliff.

They look out toward the darken woods from the cliff.

" WOW" Emma said " are those houses?"  
"Yes they are but those are the lost boys and that on the cliff over there is Pan's house" Regina said.  
  
They look to see where the house was and it was deep into the dark forest.

" you mean we have to go their to get Henry back" Charming said.  
"Yes unless you got a better way?" Regina said snarly.  
" Can't you just poof us in?" Snow asked.  
" I could but don't know what i could be poofing us into " Regina said " It could be a trap but then again this Island is Pan's trapt"

They looked at her wondering why is she being so nice to them after what they done to her. Snow was wondering how could she love Emma. Or better yet how can he daughter love the 'evil' queen.

" So what are we going to do?" Charming had ask.  
" We will rest up for now. if we are to resuce Henry we will need our strength." Regina said looking down into the forest seeing things that she couldn't describe move below them.

They took her advice and set up camp. She had use her power to create a fire that was warming them all up. Regina and Emma had snuggle up to each other. Snow and Charming were sleeping together. The truth was they were all so tired from the portal and walking into the dark woods that they all just past out. Shortly after falling asleep Emma had woken up to the sounds of children crying. She go and drawls her sword and walks into the woods.

" you can hear them can't you?" A vocie in the shadows had said

Emma throws him against a tree and holds her sword agaisnt his throat.

" oh im sorry did i forget to induce me self?" Pan said " im Pete...Peter Pan"

She pressed it deeper.

"relax i am here to help " he said " i wil give you a map to your son but you can't deny yourself of who you are"  
he says as he hands her the map. she takes it and looks at it.

" It is blank" Emma said.  
" you have to love yourself for you who are for it to work love" pan said as he disappeared.

Emma went back to camp and woke everyone up.

" Pan gave me this map and told me i have to stop denying myself of who i am for it to work" Emma said  
" could it be a trapt?" Snow said  
" i could use my magic" Regina said looking at Emma.

Emma shook her head no.

" or not" Regina said.

she went to her lover.

" baby i would love for you to use your magic but you don't know what it will do to the map " Emma said " it could blow it up and then we will be lost and won't have Henry"

Regina knew that Emma was right. she could blow the map to pieces and they would be exactly where they are now. No Henry. Regina let out a sigh and they all look toward Emma.

" Alright Emma who do you think you are?' Snow asked.  
"me? i'm nothing just a girl in this strange new world." Emma said " I am no one"

Regina face dropped when Emma said she was nothing, in fact Emma was more than no one. She was Regina lover and Henry's mother. She was more than no one. Regina can see what Emma truely was but she couldn't tell Emma that she was a lost girl. Emma had to figure that out on her own.

" How am I supposed to to know who i am? I am nothing more that a lost girl. " Emma said

Snow felt bad that Emma felt that way. They sent Emma away to save her from the curse. They had no idea that she would feel this way. She had called them mom and dad once before but that was when they were about to die. The map began to reveal itself to them.

"Guys look the map" Charming said " Emma you did it"

They look at the map and it reveal itself showing where Henry was located. It had showed him deep into Pan's woods. They were far form Henry and they needed move quickly.

" Lets move than we need to make haste. " Regina said.

They put the fire out and pack up their things. they begin to make their way towards Henry  
Look at the map and it reveal itself showing where Henry was located. It had showed him deep into Pan's woods. They were far form Henry and they needed move quickly.

" Lets move than we need to make haste. " Regina said.

They put the fire out and pack up their things. they begin to make their way towards Henry. Once they were in the middle of the dark woods the trees started to trees surrounded them and they got back to back.

" what the fuck is this?" Charming said,  
" Apparently the trees come to life and are attacking us. that is what the fuck this is" Regina said as she conjours up a fire ball.  
" Pan is so going to die " Emma said " Regina now!"

Regina throws the fireball on the tree and it catches fire. The trees catch fire one by one and they are now surrounded by trees that are now on fire. They move closer to the gang.

" Can i poof us out now or would you like to burn to death?" Regina said  
" Yes do it now " Snow said.

Without hesiation Regina poof them out of the burning trees and into a clear landing. They all landed on their feet no one was harmed.

" This island is bad news. where does that map say to go now?" Snow ask her daughter.

Emma looked at it and pointed in Regina's dierction.  
" That way' Emma said as she begins to walk toward Regina.

she was walking but then she stop.

" What is it sweetie" Regina asked worried.  
" You can't hear that?" Emma said  
" hear what ?" Snow repiled.  
" i hear crying like little child" Emma said.

No one had heard anyone crying or any kind of nosie for that matter. They thought Emma was losing her mind on the island.

"Emma are you sure you hear crying?" Regina ask.  
" Yes i am sure." Emma said.

They wanted to believe her but not being able to hear what she was hearing was going to make it hard to believe.

"Okay I believe you Emma. " Regina said " Where is the crying coming from?"

Before she could tell them where it was someone blew some dust on them and they all passed out from it. When they came to Regina was gone.

" REGINA!" Emma yelled " Who took her?'

The others slowly get up and look around.

" Do you think Pan took her?" Snow suggested.  
" No Pan wouldn't have done this" Charming said " What about that fairy Regina was talking about? Tinkerbell i think her name was"

Meanwhile Regina wakes up with her hands bound by rope. She looks around and she realizes she is in a cave. She knows who has her but she can't see her.

" Tinkerbell show yourself " Regina said standing up and using her magic to break the ropes.

Tinkerbell comes out from the shadows.

" Give me one good reason why i shouldn't kill you?" Tink said upset.  
" Why do you want to kill me so bad? And if you want to kill me get in line or better yet let me help' Regina said as she pulls her own heart out.  
" Why do i want to kill you? Because you made me lose my wings after what i did for you. You didn't even go into the pub did you?" Tink asked as she looks at Regina's heart.  
" No i didn't because i thought i wasn't going to be able to love again after Daniel" Regina says looking at Tinkerbell.  
" And now?" Tink asked as she looks at Regina.  
" And now i have found love " Regina said puting her heart in her chest.  
" But because of you i lost everything and no one believes in me no more. I lost my wings and magic" Tink said.  
" Well i didn't tell you to do anything you lost your magic on your own stupidity" Regina said.  
" I was doing it to help you cause you jump off your castle" Tink said.  
" Please if i was going to kill myself i would rip my heart out and crush it not jump from a building "Regina snapped back.  
" That is what it looked like to me when i saved you" Tink said.  
" The railing came loose and i simply fall with the rail. That was all that had happen" Regina said. " Now you should let me leave here. My girlfriend and her family will be looking for me "  
" Girlfriend?" Tink said "So you were able to love again then ?"  
" Yes twice" Regina said " i have a son which is why I am here. Pan has him and i am getting him back


End file.
